


Your heart knows in a moment

by Prawnperson



Series: Submarine series [19]
Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: At the start, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, It’s time lads, Love Confessions, Love Realisation, Mild Angst, hand holding, no other characters just these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: You will never be alone again.





	Your heart knows in a moment

Both WX-78 and Walani have spent the majority of the morning within the rocky biome, picking away at the boulders and moon rocks in search of gold and glass and flint. Walani has been unusually quiet, and for a good reason.

Building up the courage to admit to someone that you like them is difficult enough as it is. Whenever that someone happens to be a soulless automaton who will most likely laugh in her face and reject her, it’s needless to say it becomes harder to confess.

WX is just about to start work on another large stone whenever Walani walks over to them under the guise of grabbing some twigs. The robot doesn’t notice her presence until she speaks up.

“Hey, Wex...can I ask you something?”

Walani starts, wringing her backpack straps anxiously. WX-78 leans against the rock they’re mining and turns to her, far too warm to pretend to want to talk.

“I sort of...oh, gosh...”

This isn’t like her, and it’s obvious. WX tries to ignore the nervousness balling up in the base of their chemical engine as she squirms, looking everywhere but at them.

Please don’t be mad.

“I...I like you...”

Her eyes bore holes in the ground, feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed as WX laughs.

“OF COURSE YOU DO. I AM GREAT.”

“No, listen, dumbass..”

She lets out an exasperated sigh. How can she possibly begin to explain this?

“I like you how Willow likes Wilson.”

WX stops laughing the very second the words leave her lips. The difference in their demeanour is like night and day, their metal body somehow seeming tense despite the absence of muscles. Walani gulps, waiting for the laughter to start up again, or worse, but it doesn’t come. Instead, the silence stretches out between them. Hell, she can’t even hear any vultures overhead. Just her, and WX, and quiet.

“I HAVE PROCESSED THIS.”

They inform, leaning more heavily against the ashy rock. Something within them buzzes almost painfully, sending sharp signals all over their body, like bee stings. 

“TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL EXACTLY.”

Walani bites at her bottom lip and twists the straps of her backpack further, so taut they feel like they’ll snap. The words won’t come out of her mouth when she goes to speak them, but WX seems content to fill in the blanks.

“IS IT LIKE...IS IT LIKE WARMTH?”

They ask. Walani nods dumbly.

“WARMTH THAT FEELS PAINFUL, AND PLEASANT?”

She nods again as WX groans, holding their head in their hands. Their worst fear, greater even than water, seems to have been realised. Feelings articulated and identified, diagnosis conclusive.

“I WOULD LIKE TO CONFESS SOMETHING TO YOU, ALSO.”

“A-alright...”

Walani braces herself for the worst. 

“I POSSES MUTUAL DESIRES.”

What?

Walani can’t help herself from breaking into a nervous grin. 

“Really?”

WX-78 turns their head away from her and fidgets, the painful feeling dulling down to mingle with one of almost giddy relief. They can’t understand it, can understand any of this. It’s too much to take in, too much to think about without sacrificing their essential outward functions. They flinch in alarm whenever they feel something warm and soft press against them.

Whenever they turn to face Walani again, they see that she's alarmingly close to them, slotted against their side in a way that feels strangely comforting. 

"Can I touch you?"

She asks, moving her hand over where their's is placed on the rock. WX-78 gives an affirmative little croak, and watches as she closes her fingers around their palm. Her skin feels soft against their metal, almost grounding. WX flexes their fingers underneath her gentle hold and isn’t disgusted in the slightest, surprisingly. Rather the opposite. 

Walani squeezes their hands and is pleasantly surprised whenever WX fumbles to lace their broad, blunt fingers with her own. They do it in an almost confused manner, and Walani just barely suppresses a giggle. 

"I THINK WE HAVE DONE ENOUGH MINING FOR TODAY."

WX finally blurts out. Their voice is considerably quieter than it normally is. Walani smiles softly at them, eyes half lidded and gentle, making stutters erupt in WX's chassis similar to the fluttering of a butterfly's wings. 

"Let's go back then, shall we?"

The two of them begin to carefully retrace their steps back towards base, hands still joined together between them. As odd as the touch may be to both of them, it's unbelievably comforting. 

"You know, I never took you as the type to like this kind of thing."

WX shoots her a look before cracking into a mischievous grin.

"SO YOU ADMIT YOU'VE THOUGHT ABOUT THIS BEFORE...HOW GROSS."

Walani rolls her eyes at them and makes a vain attempt to hide the blush across her cheeks.

"I thought about other things too..."

"LIKE WHAT?"

"I'll show you later."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end of this set! Far from it :) also, apologies for kind of spamming the tag as of late.


End file.
